


Какой он вылепил ее

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Manipulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джарет получил свою королеву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какой он вылепил ее

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just as He Shaped her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513725) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Джарет всегда знал, что она вернется. Пребывание в его королевстве отметило ее так же явственно, как дары, которыми он наполнил ее жизнь, вылепив из нее идеальную спутницу для себя. Она была упряма, она была умна, а ее воображение невозможно было обуздать. Большего он и желать не мог.  
  
И вот она с ним, его королева гоблинов. Ее жестокость - под стать его собственной, она безупречна в своем высокомерии.  
  
И тогда Джарет понял, почему надо быть осторожным в своих желаниях. Ведь став такой, какой он хотел, чтобы она стала, она потеряла то, за что он ее любил.  
  
  
 _fin_


End file.
